


My Funny Friend

by FrostedMidnight



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedMidnight/pseuds/FrostedMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war cost him everything, but with the help of his funny friend, he can put the peices back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from, I just saw the scene in my head and had to write it down. This work is unbeta'd and I apologize for any and all errors contained within.

Lightly tanned fingers ran through the wild green mass of hair atop the head resting currently in their owners lap. The owner of said fingers sighed slightly as he combed the tangles from the silky tresses, wondering how things had come to this. But even as he wondered, a noise of contentment was emitted from the head in his lap and he knew he wouldn't change anything.

It had been three weeks since they had escaped from Arkham together, and the pair had remained together, basking in the quietness of each other.

The Bat was still searching for them, but as the pair had caused no trouble since their escape, he was not searching as hard as he could have been.

This mattered not to the pair however, they had chosen to ignore the outside world. It was rare you found someone who just seemed to understand you, who knew what you needed without you ever having to ask. The two had found this in each other and were very unwilling to share their discovery with anyone else.

Both of them had lost everything, and this fact drew them together more than any other. A kindred soul to understand their loss, someone to make their hearts smile, not just their mouths.

He knew that no one else would understand the strange friendship that had developed between them, and the closeness that he had thought lost to him forever after the tragedy that was the war. His funny friend was merely thought to be unable to become close to anyone.

Both had been declared mad due to their responses to the tragedies in their lives. They weren't mad though. No, not mad at all. At least… not anymore. Merely…different. They were able to see that difference in one another, and to help each other heal in their own strange way.

A sound of protest was made drawing him out of his thoughts, as the fingers had stopped their petting while he mused. Green eyes looked down to meet green, and a smile graced the face of the first. The second never stopped smiling, but for once his eyes held the same happiness that his face always portrayed.

He could save his contemplations for later he decided as his stomach growled, reminding him of the time. For now, he had his funny friend, and that was enough.

He was tugged to his feet and led to the kitchen, smiling slightly the whole way. Yes, both had lost everything. But, together, maybe they could work on rebuilding their worlds.

Fin?


End file.
